Nomination of Jezebel Isela Boleslaus
is the first woman to be nominated Prime Minister of Chawosauria. ]] On February 3, 2020, Emperor Shang Jong Parker made history by becoming the first Supreme Leader to nominate a woman to become Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria, something his predecessors heckled from doing. Shang Jong Parker nominated Jezebel Isela Boleslaus for Prime Minister in the midst of serious impeachment proceedings against the incumbent Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III over allegations that he is a roman catholic due to his Irish background. The impact it will have on Shang Parker's legacy will be dramatic, especially in the eyes of women in Chawosauria. Background Chawosauria has lived under the reign of male prime ministers since the post came to be. Shang Parker's nomination broke 160 years of male rule of the premiership. Emperor Santiago and Timothy Max Roosevelt refused to nominate women because of their prejudice towards women in politics, and Degotoga K. Atagulkalu refused because of fears of a backlash after watching the fall of Samantha Wawetseka in 2016. This nomination on a gender-neutral perspective is unprecedented but predicted before since Shang Parker took over. Shang Parker made the earliest nomination before MacCarthy's term even expired. The reason why Parker made such an unprecedentedly early nomination was that the current Prime Minister Jonathan MacCarthy was facing serious impeachment proceedings upon allegations that because he is Irish, he is a Catholic, thus triggering the Vatican Scare. Nomination (see: Prime Ministerial candidates for Shang Jong Parker) Shang Parker had only three people who wanted to be prime minister. Jezebel Isela Boleslaus, her brother Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X, and her distant cousin Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus VIII. Shang Parker consulted with Communist Party elites on who would make a great prime ministerial candidate, and they all recommended Jezebel Boleslaus. As impeachment proceedings and backlash against MacCarthy worsens, Parker asked Jezebel privately that he decided that she would make a good, well-experienced person to become Prime Minister, and Jezebel accepted Parker's offer. Shang Parker on the morning of February 3, 2020, announced his intention to nominate Jezebel Boleslaus and have her nomination resume sent to the Communist Party supermajority in the Palace for review. Review Jezebel Boleslaus' appointment documents were sent to the Chawopolis Palace in the Parliament on February 4, 2020. Reviews were underway to decide if the documents are approved. On February 5, 2020, the Palace sent a letter to Shang Parker that his documents have been approved and will be reviewed. The review will include public hearings, public testimonies, and then debates before the prime ministerial election in the Chawopolis Palace will take place with the Social Democrats attempting to find an alternative to Boleslaus which they have the right to do. Public Hearings TBD Public Testimonies TBD Public Debates TBD Committee vote on Articles of Election TBD Election TBD See also * Nomination of Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Shang Jong Parker Category:Women in Chawosauria Category:Women in Politics